Can You Feel This Magic In The Air?
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: He places the card on the desk and promptly asks to use the bathroom. He waits in the hallway and pokes his head around the corner. When she picks up the white construction paper he feels his heart speed up. LP AUish


**I own nothing, not even "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift.**

Title of this comes from the song mentioned (which is pure love) and I think this is the first story I've done in a long time that doesn't have the lyrics included.

Just a random bunch of Valentine Days LP has spent together throughout the years. I know I'm a few days late, but life's been a little hectic lately. Its a little AU I suppose.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's Valentine's Day and his mother's café is decorated to the nines. And no, he's not being biased; mostly because he doesn't know what that means. He's only five. But he does know that the small shop looks awesome.

Karen let a few of the kids from the junior high paint murals on the windows. She's got paper hearts hanging from the ceiling and there are hues of pinks, reds, and whites everywhere. She's made her famous red velvet cake and heart cookies with pink icing. The reason Lucas likes this holiday so much is because of the treats his mother makes.

He's sitting behind the counter dipping his already soft cookie into a large glass of cold milk when the door opens and a few people walk in. He doesn't pay it any attention until he hears a fit of giggles, then he lifts his head and stares as a little girl takes a seat in a booth with someone he can only assume is her mother.

He watches as his mother walks over with a smile on her face and two glasses of water in her hands. She smiles at the mother and then smiles at the daughter. He stares at the girl who's about his age and thinks that he's seen her before.

"That's Peyton and Mrs. Sawyer, Lucas", his mother announces as she walks past him. It all clicks for Lucas then, she's the girl in Haley's kindergarten class.

There are too many children for one class, in their school mostly every grade has two classes set up. He doesn't know how the school decided to separate the fifty or so students, but somehow he and Haley are split up; she's in Peyton's class and he's stuck with Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott (which is hard for obvious reasons).

He looks at her innocently, as any five year old would, just taking her in. She's wearing a pink jumper and white tights and black patent leather shoes. He thinks her hair is just the most perfect hair he's ever seen. She's got curls that are just like the ones on some of Haley's dolls (not that he plays with them) and upon closer inspection of her, he feels like she kind of looks like one of those dolls. With her big doe eyes and creamy skin.

He dangles his feet and takes a few more bites of his cookie. Haley and her mom are supposed come by at five o'clock and as his eyes find the digital clock in the café he knows he still has a few hours before then. His mom walks past him and smirks as her son watches the girl with curly blonde hair as she laughs with her mother over something that's obviously hysterical to the five year old.

"Why don't you go bring her a cookie?" Karen offers simply. "It's on the house", she hands Lucas a plate with the most perfect cookie he's ever seen on it. His blue eyes drift from his mother's to the cookie and he starts to shake his head.

"Ma", he doesn't whine too often, mostly because his Uncle Keith doesn't let him get away with it, but he just can't help it right now. "Do I have to?"

"Lucas Scott, it's a nice gesture, now go", she says sternly and helps him off the stool. She hands him the small plate and nudges him out from behind the counter.

Lucas grumbles as he walks over to her table. What is he even supposed to say? He's five; this is so not a normal thing . . . then again, nothing in Tree Hill is normal. By the time he's close enough he hears Peyton giggle loudly and say _mom_ like she's embarrassed or something.

"Well hello Lucas", Mrs. Sawyer says with an all too knowing smile. He smiles politely at her and then his eyes focus on Peyton. She's looking at him with those big green eyes and she's smiling softly at him and he smiles a little wider.

"Happy Valentine's Day", he says softly and places the plate with the cookie on the table. She smiles at him and brushes some of her curls away from her face. He doesn't wait for her to respond before walking away from the table. He doesn't know why, but his hands are kind of sweaty and he feels really warm.

He hears her giggle and when he looks back she's got some pink frosting on her face.

And he thinks that's just the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

**-x-**

Haley's babbling on about the weird kid who gave her a card and a small teddy bear. Lucas is nodding his head and acting like he's listening, but he's really too interested in the curly blonde that's in the corner of the room.

Lucas nervously holds the handmade card in his hands.

None of the guys thought he would have had the guts to give Peyton a valentine and somehow after all the ribbing and little comments, Lucas told them he'd do it in a heartbeat. Three days later and here he is, with a card in his hands and a stomach full of nerves. He really doesn't know why he agreed to this.

Haley asks him what he's going to do. The day is coming to an end and their teacher is letting them go around the room with the valentine's and little candies. He knows it's basically now or never and if he doesn't do this he knows the Rivercourt guys will never let him hear the end of it. Plus, maybe he kind of wants to do this for himself too.

She's dressed in dark colors and sports a seemingly permanent scowl, a far cry from the giddy girl he remembers from four years ago. He supposes it's warranted though. Just last year Peyton's mother was killed in a car accident. Her father has to work a lot, but he does the best he can (he's heard his mother talking with Keith about the subject).

She's standing with Brooke and Nathan, the three of them have become friends in the last year and though he thinks it's odd that someone like Brooke is who Peyton would want to be friends with, he doesn't think he should judge. The fact that she hangs out with his half brother however, is most definitely something he can judge.

Nathan is a jerk.

Peyton runs her hand through her unruly curls (those too are so different from how they used to be). Lucas is a little bit mesmerized (Haley's given up on trying to talk to him and is now sitting with Mouth and Skills). Peyton Sawyer is someone that he's completely infatuated with. She's sarcastic and tough, but he's seen her act differently with Brooke and some other people. He wonders who she really is. Lucas gets the feeling they're more similar then meets the eye. Peyton shakes her head at something someone said and during her movements she locks eyes with Lucas. She makes a face at him and he can feel a steady blush fill his cheeks.

He doesn't think it's possible for someone to look just as beautiful with a scowl on their face as they do with a smile.

But Peyton Sawyer's always been special.

He places the card on the desk and promptly asks to use the bathroom. He waits in the hallway and pokes his head around the corner. Peyton catches sight of the item on her desk and, with a curious face, walks over. When she picks up the white construction paper he feels his heart speed up.

He decided on a handmade card because it just seemed like the kind of thing that she would have liked and also, the Hallmark cards seemed to adult and deep, he's barely friends with this girl. There's a monkey on the front, or something that should resemble a monkey (he's not really artistic) and a bunch of bananas are drawn on the inside. The writing simply says _You make me bananas!_ (so he's not exactly clever, but he's only nine so whatever) and her name is written at the top while his is scribbled on the bottom. The word _love_ isn't present and there aren't any _xoxo's_ before his name because that's all too serious and they're only in the third grade.

He watches as she looks around quickly and when she doesn't see him, she looks down at the card once more. Slowly, a soft smile forms on her lips and soon enough she grins widely and lets out a low laugh. Brooke calls her name and Peyton's smile disappears as she puts the handmade card into her backpack.

The day ends and as all the children walk outside and meet their parents or pair off and walk down the block. Skills and Mouth and Junk and Fergie are all joking with him and completely shocked that he had the courage to actually give it to her.

There's a loud yell and by the time he follows the noise he sees Peyton running, full speed, towards an older man. He can only assume that's her father, and he's got a bouquet of lilies in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. In a totally uncharacteristic way, Peyton throws herself into his arms and laughs loudly as her father holds her close and spins her around.

For a fraction of a second Lucas sees the five year old he remembers well.

And he wants to do whatever he can to see that more often.

**-x-**

He's walking home from Haley's house as the snow continues to fall down around him. It doesn't snow often in North Carolina and so that shock coupled with the massive amount they've gotten caused the schools to close and grant the students their first snow day in years.

Naturally, Lucas ran to Haley's house because she's got an army of siblings and even though Taylor thinks they're lame and total dorks, she was out in the yard having the most fun. Just because she's fourteen and they're eleven doesn't mean they couldn't all enjoy a snow day.

He can hear the laughter and giggles before he even passes her house. Peyton Sawyer's house and giggles don't exactly go hand-in-hand, but he supposes on a snow day anything can happen. He walks past the house and can tell that she's outside, but the laughs are muffled enough that he can tell it's behind something.

He doesn't know that, years later, he'll hear all about this day.

He changes his mind and instead of going home he heads to the café. He knows his mother is still there and he could really go for some of her famous hot chocolate. He walks into the café and smiles at the people he's seen his entire life. His mom pokes her head out from the kitchen and grins at him before returning to whatever it was she was doing beforehand.

He takes off his jacket and gloves and scarf and hat (his moms' a little insane when it comes to the cold weather) and tosses it all onto a chair in the corner. He helps himself to some hot chocolate and chuckles when he sees the optional pink, heart shaped marshmallows Karen has for anyone who's interested.

His Uncle Keith laughs loudly and it's followed by his mother's soft chuckle. Intrigued, Lucas starts to walk in their direction, but the bell chimes and Karen's voice calls out to him;

"Lucas, can you help the customer's; I'm a little busy back here!"

He sighs softly and grabs the closest notepad and pen he can find. Just as he's about to walk away someone approaches the counter and steals all of his attention. Peyton Sawyer stands in front of him with rosy cheeks and a bright red nose, looking completely adorable.

"Hi, can I have two hot chocolates", she asks politely. Lucas nods and glances at the containers of marshmallows.

"Can I interest you in our special pink marshmallows?" he playfully asks. Peyton smiles gently and then makes a face.

"Uhh no thanks", she shakes her head vehemently. "I don't think I know anyone who would actually –"

"Ohh, Peyton can you ask for those heart marshmallows for mine!" her best friend squeals excitedly. The curly blonde nods at her and turns back to Lucas.

"I stand corrected", she mumbles. Lucas laughs and nods while Peyton laughs with him. There's a moment of silence between them as he gathers the mugs and spoons, even though she's not uncomfortable with it, Peyton speaks; "You know, your mom's hot chocolate is like the second best I've ever had."

He pretends not to be shocked that she's acknowledging his life, after all its common knowledge around Tree Hill. It's just weird to hear her talk about it like she's a part of his life or something. And it's not like he wants her to be, they're only in the sixth grade.

"Second best, huh? So what's got you slumming it down here?" he teases some more and he's more than grateful when she laughs.

"Actually, my mom's is the best hot chocolate _ever_, but I haven't had it in years", her soft tone makes his heart hurt for her and he wishes he could take away that pain. "It's always a really big batch and since my dad's away a lot more now, it'd be too much for just me. Plus I . . . I don't wanna ruin it, you know?"

He nods and places Brooke's mug onto the counter. "I get it", he assures her.

She tucks some hair behind her ear and bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I dumped all that on you", she whispers.

Lucas shrugs, he doesn't really mind that she did, and she's really grateful for that. "You've gotta tell someone, right?"

"Yeah I guess . . ."

Keith and Karen laugh once more and Peyton's eyes follow the noise. She smiles softly, form her spot she can see Karen backing away while Keith lunged forward with red icing on the tip of his finger. That's the kind of love Peyton wants one day.

"For the record, if you don't take a chance on something, you'll never know what you're missing", he says seriously. He's so not like boys their age. And he's _so_ not like Nathan, it completely blows her mind. The difference Dan has made in both their lives is astounding.

She leans forward on the counter and takes a deep breath before asking;

"What if it sucks?"

Lucas takes a minute and thinks about an answer that would suit her best. He could tell her anything really and not care about the repercussions at all, but that's not how he is. And he kind of doesn't want to be labeled as a disappointment to her.

"What if it doesn't?" he counters. Peyton takes a deep breath again, but this time it's because he's left her a little breathless. Yeah, he's definitely not like any other boys their age.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Peyton", Lucas says with a little smile.

She looks at the mug, covered in white marshmallows with one lone pink heart in the middle. This is kind of a really cute gesture and she's sure if she told Brooke her friend would just die. Which is exactly why she isn't going to tell her, she loves her best friend, but she doesn't need to listen to her compare the two Scott brother's for the rest of the afternoon.

She looks at him with a smile and then bats her eyelashes and gives him this coy little look that's going to drive boys wild in later years while saying, "You too, Lucas."

It's the first time she wishes him a happy Valentine's Day.

And he doesn't want it to be the last.

**-x-**

Peyton watches out of the corner of her eye as Brooke and Lucas talk near Brooke's locker. Thankfully they're over there because Lucas's locker is right near hers and she doesn't really want to hear all the things Brooke plans on doing to him tonight. And that's not for any reason other than Peyton just really doesn't like to her about her best friend's sexual escapades.

The school's decorated with banners and signs. Pinks, red, whites, hearts, and stars all line the hallway. The girls are in short shirts and low cut tops, which isn't really any different, but now they're in obnoxious pinks and it's all a little much for Peyton.

She really hates Valentine's Day.

Maybe she's just being bitter because she doesn't have anyone to hang out with tonight. Brooke will be with Lucas (obviously, they're like attached at the hip) and Nathan will be with Haley (they're shockingly still together and it's actually kind of cute).

The bell for fifth period rings and Peyton groans as she slams her locker and starts down the hallway. She's just in time for a front row showing of the tongue action Brooke and Lucas engage in. Lucky her. Brooke skips off down the hall and Lucas rubs the back of his neck; his eyes land on Peyton.

He sends her a smile that's either filled with embarrassment or an apology, she can't really tell. Either way, she doesn't really care. Well, maybe she cares a little bit, but she won't admit that any time soon.

"Ready for calculus?" he asks in a dreadful tone. Peyton lets out a noise and Lucas chuckles as he throws his arm around her shoulders. She tries not to, but her body kind of sinks into his. She really wishes things could be different sometimes.

After their horrible math class both blondes head for their lockers. Peyton's done for the day, but she's taking a little longer than necessary because she's waiting for Lucas to find something. She may hate Valentine's Day, but that doesn't mean she's a total scrooge about it.

During calculus she asked to use the bathroom and slipped a piece of construction paper between the slots of his locker. She remembers that day in third grade and she still has the white card that Lucas made for her. At the time she knew it was a nice thing for him to do, but as she got older she realized just how amazing it was that a nine year old would do that.

So she sat down the other day and made the same card. Of course hers is much better defined, the monkey is clear as day and the bananas are perfectly shaped. She's an amazing artist and that's all obvious. The inside is similar too. Just her name and his name and _You make me bananas!_ all written in her loopy cursive. The word _love_ isn't present and there aren't any _xoxo's_ before her name because that's all too serious and asking for trouble.

They've had moments this year where he's wanted her and she's wanted him, but they never wanted each other at the same time. Or so it seemed. And so now he's with Brooke and that's her best friend and that's where they're all at.

Lucas catches the paper as it flies from his locker. At first he thinks it's a love note or something from Brooke, but the second he notices the monkey on the front he feels his heart race. He can't believe she remembers that card and he would be embarrassed by his nine year old actions, but he's too stunned by the replica to think anything.

He tries not to be saddened by the lack of the word _love_ or the missing _xoxo_ because that would just be messy and complicated. But she's Peyton and he thinks that things will always be a little messy and complicated between them.

He has yet to know just how right he is.

He smiles widely at the card and then he lifts his head, locking his blue eyes with her green ones. Peyton's so nervous or anxiety filled that she feels like she might vomit. But then he grins at her and sends her a wink.

_Happy Valentine's Day_, he mouths over the heads of some other students. Peyton leans against her opened locker door and smiles softly at him. Lucas places the card in his backpack and looks at her one last time. She can't really describe the way he looks at her, but it makes her heart race and her palms sweat.

And she really wishes it was her he was going out with tonight.

**-x-**

Lucas walks into her house like he has nearly every day for the last year. He's really glad that he's back in her life because he honestly felt a little lost when he wasn't. And after the senior year they've all had it's really nice to have someone to depend on.

Peyton's sitting on her bed, sketchpad and pencil in one hand and her other hand is rubbing her earlobe. By now he's learned that this means she's deep in concentration. The fact that she's drawing is simply amazing to him. It's really the perfect opportunity, but given the recent circumstances, he doesn't think it would be appropriate to scare her.

Just a few weeks ago she was attacked by a boy who claimed to be her half-brother. In reality he was a crazy, obsessed stalker. It was a rough transition for her to stop jumping at every sound and to walk places alone, but with the help of her real half-brother she's back to the Peyton she was before all this. She's also redoing her room which is always a good sign.

He knocks on her door and is relieved when she doesn't snap her head around in fright. She smiles at him in confusion and then waves for him to come in.

"You knocked", she states, "You never knock."

He shrugs somewhat shyly and sits on the edge of her bed. "I didn't want to scare you."

She smiles at the caring tone he uses. Lucas has been so great to her and so supportive during this whole thing. He's really been her only shoulder to lean on. Nathan and Haley are understandably busy with money issues and baby things and she hasn't talked to Brooke in weeks. The fact that he's still here when basically everyone else has been non-existent only helps her love him even more.

Yes _love_; that would be the reason behind her and Brooke's falling out.

Admittedly, she hasn't made the best choices concerning Lucas, but she was really just trying to be honest. She never got to be honest last time and it all spiraled and blew up in her face and, maybe she was just trying to square her karma or something. She never had any intentions of hurting her; she just thought . . . well she doesn't know what she thought. But it doesn't matter because Brooke cut her out.

She also cut Lucas out.

It hasn't really made a difference though because she hasn't told Lucas here feelings (she told Brooke she wouldn't) and Lucas hasn't proclaimed his love for her (much to her dismay). The only real difference is that they hang out _a lot_ and she knows they probably wouldn't spend a fraction of this time together if he was still dating Brooke. So, that's a plus.

"Well thank you, but I'm doing good", she says with an optimistic breath of air. Lucas nods and takes a minute to just look at her. He doesn't even realize he's doing it, but she does look good. She's smiling and happy and just really good.

"I'm liking the room", he comments after tearing his eyes off of her. Peyton gathers her thoughts and blinks a few times before nodding her head. The way he looks at her sometimes . . .

"Yeah, Derek's kind of an interior designer", she teases and Lucas chuckles. "But, I'm going to have to spend a few more night at your place. The fumes from the paint and stuff . . ."

He smirks and leans forward a little. "Of course", he assures her and then under his breath playfully mutters, "You just don't wanna stop sleeping with me."

Peyton's eyes widen and Lucas blushes at his own words. The curly blonde tucks some hair behind her ear and stands from her bed. They definitely need some music to cut through all this weird tension stuff that's going on.

"Someone's a little full of himself", she quips. "It's just not good for me to inhale a bunch of fumes."

"If that's your story", he mumbles.

She glares at him lightheartedly and puts on one of their favorite records. The music fills the room and Peyton stops to fix her hair in the mirror. Lucas is in full view of her so it's not as if she's trying to primp herself for him; the banquet is in a few days and she still doesn't know how she's going to do her hair.

Lucas takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and then clears his throat. "So I got you something . . ." he trails off and then stands. He's suddenly a little nervous. And he shouldn't be, it's not a big deal or anything.

"A present", she says with excitement. "I love presents!"

He places the black box in her hands and Peyton takes in a breath of air. She doesn't know what the hell is going on right now. But her heart is in her throat and she's a little light headed.

"Happy Valentine's Day", he says with a boyish smile. Peyton makes a face and her shoulders fall a little.

"Lucas, I didn't get you anything", she says softly. He shakes his head and starts to tell her that she doesn't need to get him anything, but then her eyes light up and she says, "Actually, I did get you something. A high five, want it now or later?"

He laughs out loud and throws his head back. He remembers that day last year very well. She looked totally hot and he was feeling so much more than just a friendship, but he was willing to do things on whatever terms were acceptable and then he blew it. But he kind of likes that they have so many little moments they can go back to.

"Now's good", he raises his hand and she slaps it quickly. She sobers up and glances at the velvet box that Lucas placed in her hand. She lifts the top slowly and eyes the thin silver chain with a pendant attached.

"Luke . . ."

She removes it from the box and fingers the chain and pendant. Lucas walks forward and takes it from her; Peyton promptly pulls all her hair up and Lucas stands behind her. For a second she's lost in the thought of how good they look together.

"It's an igloo. That's not exactly a snow fort, but I figured an igloo was the same family. I remember the snow day you told me about that day in the library and considering everything that's happened lately, I thought you could use a little safety", he fastens the necklace behind her and takes the moment to follow the curve of her collar bone and her slender neck.

Peyton's eyes fill with tears and she smiles wistfully at him as she runs her fingers along the small igloo. This boy is completely unlike any other boy she's ever known in her entire life. And God, she just wants to be with him _so_ badly.

"Lucas, I love . . . I love it", she says with a laugh as a lone tear makes its way down her cheek.

Her heart races because she almost told him she loves him.

His heart races because he was certain she was going to tell him she loves him.

She throws her arms around his neck and holds him close. Lucas's arm tightens around her waist and his free hand buries wrist deep into her curly hair. Peyton breathes in his scent that's given her so much comfort over the last few weeks and she honestly almost cries.

But she doesn't want to be that girl.

Besides, she's cried more than enough over this boy already.

"Come on, I'll take you to lunch; I know this little café with the second best hot chocolate I've ever had", she teases. Lucas smirks at her and laughs before throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. She melts into the crook of his arm; together they walk down her stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

As they walk down street Lucas can't help but to wonder if they'll ever spend a Valentine's Day together as a real couple.

**-x-**

Lucas's wondering is put to a rest a year later. They're a real couple now and get the chance to spend their first actual romantic Valentine's Day together, too bad they live on opposite coasts. But that's why Lucas is currently on a plane destined for Los Angeles, California.

This is only the second time he'll be seeing her in the last six months. She's busy with Sire and classes and her second job and he's been swamped with school work and assistant coaching and helping Nathan and Haley with Jamie. The more he thinks about it, the more those sound like pathetic reasons for not seeing each other.

It's weird considering he used to not be able to breathe without her.

Sure, he feels like they're drifting, but he's not going to do anything crazy. He trusts her and he trusts their love and that's more than enough for him. But he figured there was as good a time as any to visit her on this holiday.

He spends the rest of his flight with his iPod in his ears (set to a playlist that Peyton sent him) and makes a mental checklist of the things that need to happen tonight and the times at which they have to occur. They've got an hour to hang out (or _hangout_) after he arrives, but then they have dinner reservations. At one of the best Italian restaurants in downtown LA. Thankfully Haley still had some label connections and she knew someone, who knew someone, who was an investor in the place.

That's really all he's got planned so far, but he can assume that Peyton will want to show him around. He's heard all about the places she loves to frequent. It's another hour before his flight lands and then he's catching a cab and looking out the window as the streets of LA pass him by.

Lucas gets to her apartment (a place he's never seen in person before) and thanks the fact that it's at least got a doorman. He gets into the elevator and feels his heart start to race and his palms start to sweat. He's nervous. Like really, really – feels like he could throw up at any moment – nervous. And he hasn't been so nervous since the first day he ever talked to her so that's probably a good sign.

When Peyton hears a knock on her door she doesn't bother to check the peephole. Her downstairs neighbor is coming up to borrow her curling iron; she's got a date tonight, unlike Peyton. Not that Peyton wants a date . . . she just wants her boyfriend.

She swings the door open with the curling iron in her hand and is more than surprised when it's not Julie in her hallway. It's Lucas Scott, the love of her life.

Her mouth hangs open and the iron falls to the floor. Lucas grins at her reaction (because he couldn't ask for anything better) and tosses his overnight bag onto the floor. He does it in just enough time too because Peyton lunges forward and wraps her arms around his neck while her legs lock around his waist.

He buries his face against her neck and breathes in that vanilla and lavender scent.

"What are you doing here?" she yells once she pulls away from him. He grins and lifts one shoulder for a half shrug.

"I haven't seen you since November and I figured –"

He doesn't get any farther because she kisses him deeply right there in the hallway.

"I can't believe you're here", she whispers against his lips. "I have missed you so much."

He smiles boyishly and his eyes trail down to the thin chain and igloo that rests against her neck. She's been wearing it every day since he gave it to her a year ago. Her fingers play with the small hairs at the nape of his neck and if she was trying to regain his attention it works.

"I'm really glad I'm here", he says softly. She grins and kisses him, in the process she leans forward and rubs against him, causing a groan to bubble up his throat and leave his mouth. "God", he breathes out when they break apart.

"We should probably go inside now, huh?" Peyton asks with a laugh.

Lucas nods and regrettably places her on her feet. She takes his hand and Lucas grabs his bag while following her inside. The second the door closes she's got him pinned against it and one of his hands is cupping her cheek as his other beneath her tee shirt at her lower back.

"I made reservations for tonight", he says between kisses. Peyton smiles (she can't seem to stop doing that) and her hands tug on the hem of his shirt; Lucas sucks in a breath.

"How much time do we have?"

"A half hour", Lucas says regrettably once he sees the twinkle in her eyes. Peyton bites her bottom lip and brushes some of his hair away from his forehead.

"Well to save time, we better shower together", she whispers with a sexy voice that has Lucas tossing his head back. She giggles softly and starts to lead him to the bathroom, but as he watches her walk, he just can't _not_ spend every single second with her.

He scoops her into his arms and she squeals out in shock. Her small hand cups his cheek and they kiss as Lucas blindly walks around her apartment. He's never been here before, only ever seen pictures, so he has absolutely no clue where to go.

"Make a left", she mumbles as she kisses his cheek and then his jaw line. He swiftly does as instructed and his pace picks up once he spots her bedroom (it also helps that her lips are on his neck).

He kicks the bedroom door behind him as soon as they get inside.

Lucas doesn't know how long they spend in that bedroom, but once they emerge they're both starving. He's in his boxers and she's wearing striped boy shorts and a white bra (until he makes her put on a robe). She makes grilled cheese sandwiches, with tomato for her and bacon for him (and yes, he gets a disapproving look for it). They have ice cream sundaes for dessert and then they both lay on the couch sipping the best hot chocolate they've ever had (Peyton's moms famous recipe). This isn't really how he saw the night going.

But it's still somehow better then he could have ever imagined.

Later that night they're back in her bed, cuddled up with her back against his chest, talking about their lives when she realizes just how much she's missed him. Of course, she always misses him, but in the quiet moments when they can just be together she knows how lucky she really is.

"Tell me more about how your sister's doing", Peyton requests softly. "Is she dating yet?" she teases.

Lucas groans as he thinks about his nine month old sister dating. He hopes she never goes through the trials and tribulations that he and his friends have gone through.

"Lily's not dating until she's thirty", he says simply. Peyton laughs loudly which only eggs Lucas on further. "I'm serious, boys are pigs and she's not kissing anyone till she's thirty either; in fact, whoever she does kiss is going to be the person she marries. I don't need my sweet little sister kissing a bunch of boys."

"You're such a dork", Peyton giggles and rolls her eyes. Lucas scoffs and pretends to be offended.

"You love me", he breathes against her curls, into her ear.

Peyton smiles and rests her hands atop his, essentially moving closer to him. A sigh of contentment leaves her mouth and Lucas places a kiss to her temple. He isn't really expecting her to respond to him, but then she whispers two simple words and he grins widely;

"I do."

He most definitely wants to hear her say those words again, but in a _completely_ different setting.

**-x-**

Peyton tosses her keys into the bowl on the table near her door as she walks into her apartment. It's been a really long day and all she wants to do is take a long hot bath and drink some red wine . . . maybe pig out on some chocolates.

All her friends either have dates or they're going out with their other single friends. She's just not interested in all that tonight. Maybe she'll whip out that bottle of vodka that's been in her freezer for months. Her mail is under her arm and she starts to place it on the counter, but stops when she feels the box and hears the object inside.

Her curiosity gets the best of her and she tears into it, not stopping to look at where it was mailed from. Her heart skids to a stop when she sees what's been mailed to her. An Unkindness of Ravens, by Lucas Scott. It's not released store wide yet and for a second she thinks that maybe he sent this personally to her.

But then she sees the piece of paper attached and her heart breaks a little more. Her eyes skim over it quickly, catching words that stand out. Apparently, Lucas compiled a list of all the people he wanted to receive an early copy of the book.

She must have been put on the list before they broke up.

Her hands are shaking and the room feels a little smaller now. Thinking about that night always tends to evoke some unwanted emotions. She should have just said yes and dealt with whatever else was going to come their way as it came.

But she just _had_ to say someday instead of automatically jumping into his arms and screaming from the top of her lungs. She doesn't know why she sabotages herself whenever she's with Lucas. Peyton shakes her head; she knows she's being hard on herself. It's not like she didn't (doesn't) love Lucas, she just didn't (doesn't) think they're ready for marriage. They're only nineteen!

Peyton hasn't spoken to Lucas since that night, months ago, and she's kind of secluded herself from all the others (even though they were basically drifted apart before then). She's tried to distract herself with work and friends and music, but no matter what she does, she feels like this vital piece of her is missing.

And she knows that's not going to change until she has Lucas back.

Her eyes scan over the letter once more, hoping to find a glimmer of the boy she's loved for years somewhere between those lines. She laughs at how pathetic she sounds even in her own mind. She never thought she'd be this girl. The one who still pines for the boy even after he clearly doesn't want to be with her.

Oh wait; she's been this girl before.

She notices that the letter says that some people have dedications that are different from everyone else and different from what will be in the final copy of the book. Her heart races because maybe he submitted that dedication before things went so wrong with them.

Her fingers trace over the illustration on the cover. She's read the book before, but she knows it's going to be hard to read this time. Especially because she doesn't know what changes have been made. Her heart swells with pride for him. He's finally achieving his dream and she honestly couldn't be more proud.

She just wishes she was standing there next to him when it all happened.

With a deep breath and a sudden wave of bravery she opens the book and turns past the first few pages. She finds the dedication, right there in the middle of the page.

_You made this possible._

_I'm gonna love you forever._

The dedication causes her throat to tighten and tears to immediately form. God, she misses him. That thought has the tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the paper. This is why she does her best to drown herself in work. Peyton doesn't like to be the girl who's always crying over the boy.

But Lucas tends to do that to her.

She decides to forgo the bath and her chocolates, but she makes sure to pour that glass of wine. Then she changes her mind and grabs the bottle with her while taking the book beneath her arm and walking towards the couch. She puts the book, bottle, and wine glass on the floor and curls up on the couch with the blanket that's always thrown over the back of it.

She's going to sit right here and read this book and drink her wine. And she'll probably cry (hard) and she'll probably want to call someone (she'll use self-control). She also thinks that after all this she'll definitely want those chocolates . . . and that vodka.

Happy Valentine's Day to her.

**-x-**

Lucas smiles as he closes the nursery door and tiptoes down the hallway. Sawyer isn't too fussy of a baby, but she can definitely have her moments. And she decided that today she was going to cry every half hour unless one of her parents was holding her. Of course, that wasn't really a problem because they love to hold her.

But it wouldn't have hurt to have some peace and quiet today.

It's been a crazy two years for he and his wife. They weren't even friends when she came back into Tree Hill. He was dating someone else and she was in denial about coming home for him. But through a series of events (that in hindsight made them stronger) they found their way back and made it work.

And now Lucas has the love of his life and a daughter that he loves just as much (but on a different level).

He walks into the living room and smiles at the sight of his wife lying on the couch with her arm resting over her eyes. She's a fantastic mother, honestly the best he's ever seen (maybe he's a little bit biased). She's patient and kind and exactly like the girl he described in his book all those years ago.

"She's finally sleeping", Lucas says softly. Peyton makes a noise and lifts her arm slightly; she's too tired to move anymore. Motherhood is more then she thought it would be, for the best and for the . . . less than best reasons.

Lucas lifts her legs and takes a seat at the end of the couch. His feet rest in her lap and the second he starts to massage them she lets out a content sigh. "It's been a long day, huh?"

"Longer then long", she admits with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love Sawyer, I just wish that sometimes she wasn't born with vocal chords", Lucas lets out a small chuckle and Peyton leans up to look at him. "Isn't that horrible? It's horrible", she mutters to herself.

"It's not", he assures her. One of his hands travels up her leg and rests on her knee. "You remember the stories mom told you. Most times I was so annoying she wanted to rip her hair out . . . I think she did", he jokes.

When Peyton laughs he feels a little better, he still loves her laugh. He squeezes her knee and she squeals (it's always been a ticklish spot) while pulling her legs away from him. She's sitting closer to him with her knees tucked beneath her and her fingers dancing along the nape of his neck. After all this time, Lucas still gets the chills.

"Thank you", she whispers. "Thank you for being you and a wonderful father . . . and my husband", she looks at him with a smile and then bats her eyelashes and gives him this coy little look that drives him wild.

"Well thank you for sticking by me", he says in a gravelly tone. Peyton bites her bottom lip and leans into him as Lucas cups her cheek. It's a simple press of lip to lip, but it still leaves Lucas feeling lightheaded.

He wonders if that will ever stop happening.

He doesn't think so. And he certainly doesn't want it to.

"So am I getting lucky tonight?"

The end of Peyton's pregnancy was difficult, to say the least. She was high risk and forced to bed rest, which drove her and him absolutely crazy. It also put a hold on their sex life (not that it mattered because Lucas just wanted to keep Peyton and the baby safe). So it's been a few months and after Peyton's six week healing process was over they eased into an intimate relationship.

That was then stalled by their colic infant.

Peyton throws her head back in laughter, but scoots closer to him. Lucas pretends to be offended that she finds his question so funny and folds his arms over his chest. He eyes his wife and her (his) baggy tee shirt and disheveled hair, upon closer inspection he spots something that makes him laugh, though he knows he has to hide it.

"What?" she asks. He shakes his head, but Peyton will have none of that. "Lucas Scott, tell me right now!"

He lifts his hand and wipes the food from her forehead. Peyton's face turns red and she groans loudly. Lucas grabs a tissue and wipes his hand before smirking at her.

"Nice", he comments with a laugh. Peyton shoves his shoulder.

"That is _so_ _unattractive_. How could you possibly hit on me when I look like this?" she complains.

"Because you're Peyton Sawyer", he says obviously. "I love you", he continues. "I –"

She stops his ramblings with a kiss, passionate and tender and perfect. Lucas buries his hand into her hair and Peyton pulls on the front of his shirt. They break apart when air becomes a necessity and are both breathless and panting when Peyton says;

"I'm Peyton _Scott_."

Lucas gives her a look of adoration and kisses her once more. He opens the drawer of the table next to them and takes out a long black box. Peyton raises her eyebrows as he hands it to her.

"What is this for?" she asks in confusion. Lucas smiles boyishly at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Her face drops and she stares at the velvet box. She cannot believe she forgot that today was Valentine's Day.

"I didn't get you anything", she whispers sadly. Lucas cups her cheek and makes her meet his eyes.

"You have already given me _everything_", he promises her. Peyton eyes start to burn and she rests her forehead against his. Her man definitely has a way with words. He kisses her sweetly once, but those soon turn more and more heated.

"Oh you are so getting lucky tonight", she mumbles against his lips.

They kiss a little while more until Lucas makes her open the jewelry box. Inside is a beautiful white gold charm bracelet with two charms already on it. A small set of baby shoes with Sawyer's birth date engraved on the back of them, Peyton starts to cry. The second is a smaller version of the igloo she still wears around her neck, she looks at her husband and bursts into tears, but he knows they're the good kind.

Sawyer sleeps through the night for the first time in a long while and Lucas is thrilled for many reasons. Mostly because they can both sleep more than three hours, but also because now they can spend some time alone as a married couple. And maybe he can get a little lucky.

He can't wait for their next Valentine's Day together.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Also, I am writing another chapter for LRTS and I also have a few new ideas flowing. I can't promise when it'll all be published, but I promise you it will be.


End file.
